Smile
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A trip to a bar becomes a dangerous affair. With Link blade at a man's throat. Zelda laughing. The champions holding Link back. And Mipha shocked to her very core. And all because of a smile.


**I do not own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

 **Personally, I think this one is a little half assed, but I wanted to get it out anyway.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Smile

"Put your back into Urbosa!"

"Flap harder Revali!"

"How! Can he be! This short! And this strong!"

Zelda shouldn't be laughing at this scene. As the princess of Hyrule she needs to be posed and elegant. Not using her hand to cover up the massive grin on her face while she sits at a table of a bar.

The reason the princess laughing so hard would be because the champions, the brave souls who are destined to save Hyrule, are grabbing Link. Trying their best to hold him down as he moved forward. Even with Urbosa holding left arm, Durak being dragged by Link's right leg, and Revali holding on to Link's shoulders. His wings flapping at blinding pace.

For the rest of the compatriots in the bar, they could only stare in confusion at the scene. Only to question why this was happening. And to answer that, they need to go back in time a few hours ago.

-OOO-

"My…smile?"

Mipha looked at her lover with blinking amber eyes. Setting at a lake with her feet in the water, her and Link are taking the few moments they have to relax. The lake that sat in is deep within Foron woods. Behind them the rest of the champions and Zelda are investigating a nearby shrine.

Being one of the very few times that the champions could get a chance to rest, Mipha decided to ask Link just what he loves about her. There are few Zora Hylian relationships, and she couldn't help but wonder what made her stoic childhood friend fall for her. Yet she never expected the answer to be her smile.

"Link!" Urbosa called out. "Come here for a second."

Link nodded at Mipha before leaving her to her thoughts.

Mipha looked into the reflection of the lake. The face of the Zora princess stared back a her. Along with some fish peacefully swimming around. As she pulled her lips back into a large grin, the fish suddenly ran form Mipha's shark maw.

Fangs, sharp like knives, are the teeth of the zoras. Men and women of the fish people both have very deadly and intimidating teeth. Many Zora's have learned to smile without showing teeth. Mipha being one of young females that learn such a technique rather quickly.

She sighed. Unlike her younger brother, her smile is rather fearsome; the little zora could even make his teeth shine.

'Is it really my smile?'

The little zora just gave up. Deciding that maybe it was one of those things that make Zora and humans different.

Or link just has very strange taste in women.

-OOO-

The group of champions tracked through the forest. Revali recalling a story of how he took on a few Yiga clan members on his own. Although not everyone was listening.

"And then, after filling those lackeys with arrows, and kicked their leader off the cliff." The haughty Rito smirked. "All without touching the ground."

"An impressive feat." Urbosa mused. Looking under her nails utterly uninterested. "Although I have slain five Molduga myself. Far more intimidating beasts then those spineless Yiga clan members."

The Rito snickered, "For your caliber, Lady Urbosa, that is not all that surprising."

Link didn't seem to care about the birds tell. Focusing on the area around him to keep Zelda safe.

Annoyed at being ignored, Rito sneered at Link. "And what have you slain, hero?"

"…" And Link stayed as stoic as usual.

"Ah yes! You haven't even looked a bokoblin in the eye have you." Revali mocked him, but Link stayed silent.

"Tch…" Only fueling the Rito's anger.

Zelda watched the exchange curiously. "I've never seen him angry."

"Or happy. Or sad. Or anything." Durak answered the princess. "He's really focused on his job of keeping you safe."

Urbosa agreed with the goron. "A true warrior must close their mind to all distractions to be in top form."

Zelda could not deny that logic; It is that clam gaze that saved her form those Yiga clan members.

"I suppose your right…" And Yet the princess looked to her knight with concerned eyes.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by the cheeky Gerudo champion. "Oh? Showing the 'creepy vulture' some actual kindness princess?"

Zelda blushed bright red. She hissed at the older woman, "Do-Don't tell him I said that!"

Urbosa just laughed while Link kept his eyes forward.

-OOO-

The champions entered the stable with little fuss. The inn wasn't filled with many people. A few travelers here and there, and one Hylian solider. Although he is off duty. The wooden walls of the stable offered a cozy warmth and soft seats. At the far end of the end there is a bar with its bartender quietly cleaning glass cups.

Link gave a quite bow before going back outside to scout the area and tend to the horses. Zelda sat at a table to go over her notes. Revali sat next to her to tune his bow along with Mipha flanking the princess's left.

"Care for a drink Daruk?" Urbosa asked the goron. "I'll buy."

Daruk grinned, "Sure! Been a while since I had a goron heat blaster." The two eldest champions headed to the bar for a quite drink.

Mipha's eyes occasionally glanced at the door. Wondering when Link is getting back. He is a bit of animal lover. Going back whe he was younger, Link would play with wolves, deer, and even wild boars. He tended to stay out rather long when tending to the horses, after he was done scouting the area. Sometimes feeding or playing around with them, Link could be out there the whole day. A part of her wanted to go out with him, but she knows she can't been seen so close to him.

"Excuse me. Miss?"

A traveler in his twenties addressed Mipha. He looked like a Hylian with tan skin and bright blonde hair. But his green eyes and rounded ears say otherwise. He wore clothes she hasn't seen before. A leather black jacket with belts strapped at the ends and dark down pants. He smiled warmly as he asked.

"Are you a Zora?"

Mipha nodded shyly, and the young man was enthralled.

"Wow. I had heard your race are like mermaids. But I never thought one of them to be so beautiful."

The complement made Mipha blush at how forward the man is. Yet she grew nervous when he pulled up a sit next to her.

The traveler showed a handsome smile. "Would you mind telling me your lovely name?"

"Um…" Mipha smiled nervously as the man flirted heavily with her. Not the first time this has happened, but normally Link is with her to calm her nerves.

"Hm? Well would you look at that." Urbosa nudged Daruk form his drinking. Getting to watch Mipha be hit on by the traveler.

"Oh boy." Daruk said with worry.

"Clam down." Urbosa reassured. "She can handle herself. Although, I wonder how our little hero will respond."

"You know all this teasing of these poor kids is going to come back and hunt you." Daruk sighed at the chuckling Gerudo.

"Come now Daruk!" Urbosa laughed slapping the goron the back and making jolt forward. Something few people can do. "All this joking around builds characters. Oh, and speak of the quite devil."

Link had walked back into the bar. His stoic image unchanged. Even when his eyes meet with Mipha's. Who was still being hit on by the stranger. His complements kind and respectful but still unwanted.

Urbosa watched with playful eyes. The champions know of Link's and Mipha's relationship. And Urbosa herself had to agree with Zelda. Ever since she met Link, he has always been a man of action instead of words. While the Gerudo admires that, she couldn't help but worry if he is pushing himself too hard.

"Let's hope that fool can get a rise out him." The swords woman smirked behind her glass as she watched Link carefully. "You know what they say; nothing is more fearsome then a wolf protecting its mate."

However, there was no such massacre. Link said and did nothing as he calmly walked over to the table Zelda was sitting and sat next to her. Completely ignoring Mipha and the traveler.

Urbosa sighed in defeat. "Honestly, I should have expected this."

"I think the little guy knows that Mipha can handle herself." Daruk chuckled. But Urbosa shook her head at his words.

"Trust me. He knows more than any of us. No. This isn't the calmness that's used to protect Zelda." Urbosa watched Link's finger give a very tiny twitch. "This is him restraining himself."

No one, besides a very small few, people know about Mipha and Link's relationship. Not even the king of Hyrule knows about them. With Link being Zelda's knight, many people believe that after the battle, the two of them would be together. There are already whispers of Zelda and Link being an ideal copule.

In many of the legends, the princess and the hero have ended up in a very close relationship. If there is even the slightest hint of a Link seeing anyone, more than Hyrule's rumor mill will explode. The king himself may just push Link and Zelda into a marriage just to keep the status quo.

Flashing his white teeth, the traveler purred out his words. "Your home sounds wonderful, Madame Mipha. I would love to visit it with you."

"Thank you but…" the Zora princess gave sad smile. "I am with someone."

The traveler blinked. Confused form a moment. "Oh!" Until the realization hit him.

"I am terribly sorry!" He stood, apologizing profusely. "I hope I didn't offend you! You are just so stunning that I never thought about it."

Mipha kindly forgave him, "It's all right. You were very kind."

The stranger chuckled a little, "Well then. I'll leave you be Miss. But um…could you at least give a lovely smile for my travels?"

Mipha thought about that. The young are rather nice and charming. He even respected her and backed off. Something not many of her other would be suitors were.

'And Link did like my smile…' It wasn't a bad idea.

So, she smiled.

"By the gods!" And the stranger shrieked in fear. Falling on his rear as he pointed a shaky finger and Mipha. "A-Are you some kind of demon- ack!?"

The blade of evil's bane stopped just short of cutting the stranger's head off. Link's face is that of anger. And strain form the champions holding him back.

"Ok! Ugh!" Urbosa grunted as she held back Link's left arm. "Maybe he can show a little emotion!"

"Clam down little guy! The poor guy didn't mean it!" Daruk, using both his arms, to hold back Link's sowrd arm.

Revali groaned holding Link's shoulders and flapping his wings to hold the Hylian back. "Seriously! Is this really how a hero should act!?"

"D-Demon…" Mipha wanted to act. But with her pride having been rather shaken form the man's sudden outburst, she is utterly petrified. Something that Link is going rectify with his sowrd.

Urbosa glared at the man, "Run you fool!"

Not needing to be told twice, the traveler dashed towards the door. Mumbling under his breath, "I am going back to Lucis! At least the women there don't have fangs of Midgardsormrs!"

He ran out the door. And Link turned to give a furious chase.

"Hold him!"

Well he tired, but the champions held a tight grip on his limbs. Even so, Link took very slow shuffles to the door. Comically dragging the champions with along the ground.

Zelda put down her slate with a frustrated sigh. All this noise is no helping her think straight.

"Just what are you all doing- "

The princess raised her head to see Durak's face twisted with extortion as he was pulled on his heels, Urbosa growling out Gerudo curses as she was dragged across the floor. And Revali was flapping his wings. Trying to fly in the other direction.

All the brave and powerful champions looked utterly silly as they were being dragged around by a rather anger Link.

"Ah ha ha!" Something that didn't go unnoticed by Zelda. Or the rest of the bar patrons who either chuckled or looked at the situation at with utter bewilderment.

"H-Hey! Mipha!" Revali growled. "A little help would be nice!"

The zora princess stared out in pure shock. Turning white form the shock at the shot of her womanly pride. She barely noticed Revali's voice.

Mipha turned to see Link dragging the champions with rather angered look on his face. Although he was still a good foot or three away from the exit, he was going to get to his kill the poor bastard that had insulted her.

Mipha quickly rushed to Link's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Her amber eyes washed over Link. Like cool wave, Link's anger disappeared. His mind finally cleared and noticed the people looking at him. And Zelda's laughing.

With his body finally relaxed, the champions released their hold on Link. Who face is utterly red in embarrassment. Quickly he sheathed his blade and polity excused himself form the bar. Mipha watched with concern as Link left then fallowed after him.

"Ah ah! You-You all! Looked so-ha ha!" Zelda continued to try and fail not laughing at the champions.

"Glad we could be an excellent source of entertainment your highness." Revali sighed as he collapsed on the ground exhausted.

-OOO-

"…" In the stables, Link sat on a bale of hay with fingers on his temples. Growling under his breath, Link berated himself. His father's words echoing in his mind.

'You are the hero of Hyrule. Your duty is to her grace and this country. Nothing else. So, cast aside ideals and dreams. And focus only on your destiny.'

Love is not something he is meant to feel on the battle field. Even more so when the woman he loves isn't the one everyone expects. Link's teacher told him of the fate of heroes before him. How they are loyal to Hyrule's crown. With only two expectations. The hero of time and the hero of twilight. His direct bloodline.

If Hyrule found out the Hylian champion is bedding the Zora princess and not Zelda, another civil war may just start. People once again fighting it out over different ideals. Some maybe even call him a traitor.

"Ugh…" Link let out a long sigh. Leaning against wall, the young hero tried to let the rough smell of hay ease his burdens. Only for them to grow even heavier with his thoughts. He loves Mipha. But, even though it bothers him, Link's father is right. Emotions and love have no right in his duty.

Even so, Link still believes in what his teacher told him. For him to fallow his own ideals. And not the one's of Hyrule's or anyone's. It is a vicious cycle. One he may never get out of.

"Link."

Mipha brought him out his thoughts. She stood in the entrance of the stables with a look of concern on her face.

Link turned bright red. Suddenly remember he had just tried to kill a man for talking bad about her. He turned his head, starching his head in search of the right words. However, Mipha didn't wait and sat next to him. Quietly, she laid her head on his shoulder. Making link jump a little.

Link was about to say something about being seen, but Mipha's quite voice shut him up. "It's ok Link. You can your guard down. Just for a little while."

Link froze. Mipha may be quite but that doesn't make her far form soft. The tiniest of force in her voice can make the hero stop dead in his tracks. While Link may be the more mature of them most of the times, Mipha still has about fifty years or more over him in actual age. She can, and will be very persuasive.

Even so, this is one of the very few times the Zora princess gets to see him blush. Even as a child he was rather stoned face and serious most of the time. And she is always on the receiving of his teasing too.

'I think I'll enjoy this for a while.' Mipha thought. Looking up at Link blistering face.

They sat in silence for a while. Link listening to Mipha and lowering his guard. Erasing that powerful warrior's mind for the moment.

"You've…always put your soul into everything you do." Mipha spoke at last. "I…admire that part of you. But…that part also scares me too." Mipha wrapped her arm around his. Their fingers intertwining.

"I am always worried that…. you're going to push yourself too far. That you'll break for all this pressure." She continued. "It's ok. You don't have to worry about what other's think or what they believe. Because I will always protect you."

Link smiled nuzzling Mipha. "Thanks."

Mipha turned red herself. Enjoying one of the few moments she gets to hear Link's voice.

"Um…about my smile..." Mipha asked. "Why do you…like it?"

Link titled his head at the question.

"Um well, many people are…scared of a Zora's smile. So, I was wondering why you…"

Link grew flustered. His face glowing as he said. "It's cute."

Mipha blinked at the question. Then, much to Link's horror, she started laughing.

While Link only grew more baffled, Mipha giggled. Her worries washing away.

With her fangs showing, the Zora princess smiled. "You truly do have strange taste."

* * *

 **If you were paying attention, I put a little more info on what Link's father was like. I am working on reveling more of his past in two more stories I'll be bringing up. When? No idea. I really want to work on other things, and finish persona 5 and mass effect so I won't give an actual time.**

 **Just look out for them if you're interested. Or just shoot me a PM.**

 **Later.**


End file.
